A Rekindled Romance
by MercuryBlaze
Summary: Michelle had dated Adam Copeland Edge for several years, but it ended on a sour note, but after a phone call, she realizes she still has feelings for him. What will happen this go around?
1. Chapter 1

The show was just closing up, Edge and John Cena had a hell of a match, did he notice that I was there? I didn't get a front row seat for nothing. I wondered if his number was the same. Should I call him... would he think I was stalking him... I mean it's been about seven years since I've even spoken to him, our relationship ended on a sour note. I mean he was just getting real big in the company and he let it go to his head, but seeing him tonight changed everything, he was bound to be back at his hotel right now, I pulled my phone out and dialed the number that I had.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring_

On about the sixth ring he picked up... I was shocked, not knowing what to say, or even how to start the conversation

"_Hello?" _

"_Adam... it's Michelle, remember me?"_ I said kind of quietly

"_Michelle... oh hey... it's been awhile." _he told me, I could tell he was walking or sitting or something of that manner.

"_Try seven years... how have you been?"_ I said wanting to break down at the sound of his voice

" _to be honest... I've been better... hey where you stayin now?" _he asked me, taking a deep breath, I heard him let it out over the receiver

"_I'm staying everywhere, but I got an apartment close to my hometown."_

We talked for over an hour and I felt my feelings for him began coming back, I didn't want them to.

"_Hey... Can you do me a favor?"_

"_What's that?" _

"_I want to see you... soon, how fast can you make it to Atlanta?" _

"_Georgia?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_I can be there in a couple hours."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes, you shocked."_

"_Well call me when you land."_ he told me I hung up.

I packed my bags and loaded my car down, I called and reserved me a room at the Hilton, big city traffic was terrible at night, nearly as bad as it was during the daytime. I felt like I was at that red light for ages, but I saw the big "Welcome to Atlanta" sign and called him back to tell him where I was, and where I was staying.

I unlocked my door and threw my bags down on the white carpet, I changed into some pajamas, and heard a knock on the door, through the peep hole I saw his long blond hair, he'd barley changed at all since I've saw him last, I unlocked the door for him,

"Good show tonight." I told him as he came in

"You saw it?" he asked, taking his jacket off and sitting it on the chair

"Yea I was front row, trying to relive old times." I said going to sit down

"And how did that work out for ya?" he asked laughing

"It was pretty great." I said, "You want something to drink or something?" I asked

"Yeah, a water is fine." he said

**A couple hours later...**

"Adam..."

"What, Chelle, I'm right here." he told me

"Did I ever apologize for what I did?" I asked him shyly

"I think you did, but I was so mad, I just didn't hear it." he said placing my hand in his.

"Well where does that put us?" I asked shying away from him

"I want to start over, and from what you've been telling me it sounds like you too." He said

"But... you think we could make it work this time?" I asked him

"If we try and both put forth an effort, I think we can make it, now come here, you don't know how long I've wanted to hold you in my arms." He said, wrapping me in his arms, I caught myself tracing the contours of the muscles on his arms, he laughed quietly, I used to do that when we were together before, I fell asleep in his arms like I've done many times before.

**The Next Morning.**

I woke up and Adam still had his arms around me, he was awake waiting for me to awaken.

"Mornin' Gorgeous." he smiled down at me

"Hey." I said sheepishly, trying to hold back a yawn, I turned over on my other side "What time is it?" I asked him

"It's still morning time, maybe nine o'clock at the latest."

"I'm going back to bed." I yawned leaning back on him

"Babe, wake up." he whispered in my ear "Your going to sleep the day away." he said

"If I get up will you shut up?" I asked him

"Yes I will." he laughed, I felt him kiss my hair

"Well then I'm going to shower." I said rolling out of his arms

I got in the shower, and started to think back on what actually happened last night, I wanted to say that it didn't happen, but it did, I called Adam and worked things out after about?" seven years of not even talking to him, I'm surprised he even answered my call. I don't regret it. I loved Adam, but I treated him wrongly, by sleeping with one of his friends when I was mad at him, I was just happy he forgave me for all of that, I finished up and started putting my clothes on, I dried my hair and decided to put a little make up on. My outfit of choice was just a lose fitting t-shirt and some booty shorts, I wasn't going all out with my appearance with Adam, he's known me for most of my life, why should I try to impress him, ha I laughed to myself, I tied my hair back, and decided to see what Adam was up to, it sounded like he had the television on.

"Hey... What are you doin?" I asked going to sit by him on the bed

"Watching the _Jersey Shore. _I needed a good laugh to start my day." I smiled

"I'm hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" I asked

"Sure, what do you want? It'll be my treat?"

"At this point, I don't care." I laughed

" Do you still love pancakes like you used to?"

I was surprised that he remembered that I was very fond of pancakes.

"Yeah..." I smiled

"They're is an Ihop just about a block over."

"Lets roll." I laughed heading for the door

We arrived at the Ihop and they looked pretty slow, perfect. Adam opened my door for me, and as we made our way to the entrance he managed to slip his arm around me, the hostess showed us to our table, and I began to look at the menu. I was kind of starved, I hadn't ate since the morning before. She brought us our drinks, and placed our order.

"You planning on eating all of that?" he laughed

"You wanna watch me?" I asked him raising an eyebrow

"I'm gonna take your word for it, Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep, you could have been talking to me, and I never would have known. You were probably pretty exhausted after your match, I'm just surprised you came to see me." I smiled pushing my hair out of my face

Our food finally came and it was amazing, I felt like I was eating like a pig but Adam didn't care, I finished up and waited for him to pay the check, he was so sweet, I went out to the car and light a cigarette, I saw him come out he was shaking his head, I forgot he didn't like smoking so I put it out, he grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me closer to him, I put my head down on his shoulder, he rubbed my back I wondered what he had planned for the rest of the day

"What are we doing today?" I asked looking up at him

"Just going to hang out with some of the guys, you up for it?" he smiled that smug smile of his

"Hell yeah." I told him


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks had gone by, and I was back on the road with Adam, I truly missed being with him, he had a match tonight, against some hometown hero, he had the win in the bag, I just get nervous, because you never know what could happen, I was laying down on the couch in his locker room while he showered, I was watching some of the matches, there was a John Cena versus Johnny Nitro match, and it really wasn't worth watching but it helped pass the time, I heard his water shut off I just waited for him to say some snide comment on his way out, I looked up at him though and he said nothing. "What's the matter baby?" I asked him getting up

"Nothing much, just thinking about this match."

"You worried?" I asked him, knowing he wasn't

"Nah, my neck has just been hurting a lot lately." he said rubbing the apparent side that was bothering him

"Well, if it's bothering you after the match, I can fix you up, after we stopped dating before I got my license in Massage Therapy." I smiled

"I can dig that" he smiled.

Our of nowhere, he runs over to me and picks me up, I screamed of course, and he was laughing at me

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moved me to where I could have my legs wrapped around him

"This." He started to kiss down my neck, I don't think he'd ever kissed me like this before, I wanted it, he puts me down on my feet, and kissed me on my lips roughly, I felt his hands finding their way up my shirt, his fingers felt amazing on my skin, like I longed for his touch.

"Wait..." I said in between his kisses "What if someone... walks in?" I said catching my breath.

"Don't worry, baby, they won't." he whispered in my ear, I let my fingers get tangled in his hair, I felt that he was getting rather "excited" I caught myself laughing, but before I knew it he had worked my shirt off of my body, that's where I had to draw the line

"Adam..." I said tilting my head back out of pleasure

"Not...Not right now...You...You have a match." I said trying to pull away from him

"Come on Chelle." he whined

"Your match is next baby." I said pointing to the screen

"Well shit." he pulled me in for another kiss, and grabbed my ass in the process,

"I grabbed it for luck." he laughed.

"Yeah... Sure." I laughed as he walked out the door.

I kicked back on the couch and heard his music start, the little wimp was already in the ring, he slides in the ring, and before the bell even rings he spears the poor kid, I smiled as the ref counted the victory, and held his hand up. I decided to go meet him in the backstage area, he walked through the curtain with the biggest smile on his face. I jumped on his back for a piggy back ride, which he normally would decline, but he was so happy, there was no way he could refuse, and he didn't, he ran all the way back to his locker room, he sat me down on the couch, acting like he was going to sit on me in the process, I shoved him off of me

"Somebody's in a good mood?" I laughed as he started to throw stuff in his bag

"Me...? Yeah I'm in a great mood, did you see that, not even two minutes, and he was knocked out cold."

"I saw this, I thought it was hilarious. Can we go now please?" I asked him getting up from the couch

"Yeah, lets go." he threw his bag over his shoulder, and pulled me by the hand out the door, I checked the time, it was only like

**Back at the hotel...**

The whole ride home, he was rubbing his neck. He didn't know how much that concerned me, I mean if he re-injures his neck, his career could be gone in an instant, he pulls to park, he left his bag in the vehicle and unlocked the door, he jumped on the bed like he was a five year old. I laughed at him having fun,

"Come here, baby." he called jumping up and down on the bed.

"Adam Joseph, quit jumping on the bed." I said in a stern voice I didn't want management to come and kick us out. He smiled at me, but did as I said, and laid back on the pillows

"Your necks still bothering you isn't it?" I asked sitting beside him

"Yeah, all right in here." he told me pointing out the spots that were giving him trouble.

"Take your shirt off." I told him, which he quickly did, and I began my work, working out the kinks and knots of tension in his neck, shoulders, and back. I could tell it was working, with the "Oohh's" and "Aahh's" coming from his end, I was finishing up with the massage, and started to kiss his neck and shoulders, and he moved around so I was pinned beneath him. He pressed his lips to mine with a sort of urgency, he had my shirt off in a matter of seconds, he was kissing down my chest and stomach, he made his way back up to my neck, I felt my fingers knotting in his hair I caught myself unbuckling his belt

I woke up super freaking early for some strange reason, I decided to take a shower, I had hickey's all over my neck and chest, I had to wear a t-shirt just to cover them all up, but that was the best night...ever. The hot water burned at first, but it was relaxing. I took my time, because Adam wasn't going to wake up for awhile, I let him sleep, he would always get super cranky if I woke him up before he woke up on his own I learned that lesson a long time ago, I decided to get out and towel dry my hair, I wrapped a towel around me and went to go look in my bag, Adam slipped one of his 'It's not easy, bein sleazy.' shirts in my bag, so I grabbed it, and some jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam finally decided to wake up, he didn't say much, he never did when he first wakes up, I fixed him some juice and sat it on the counter for him when he walked by and grabbed, on his way to the couch, he still looked tired

"You sleep good?" I asked, trying to break our silence

"Yeah, I did, did you?" he asked scooting over so I could sit with him

"Yeah, but I'm bruised." I laughed trying to get him to laugh as well.

"How bad?" he asked, with a look of concern on his face

"From my neck down, it kind of looks like you beat me."

"Holy shit, I'm sorry baby, you know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, it's just all the hickeys." I laughed, raising my shirt so he could see

"Alright, that's better, what do you want to do today?" he asked wrapping his arm around me

"I don't care, do you have to make any kind of appearances?"

"Not that I know of, and they'll call me if those plans change." he said, I thought for a minute, then it hit me, what I wanted to do, I wanted a tattoo

"I've kind of been itching for a new tattoo." I smiled at him, waiting on what his reaction would be

"Hell yea, I want something too."

I drew me out a vague sketch of what I wanted, He said he would just pick something out when he got there, I called one of the local shops and set us up appointments, and I started to think about placement, I was covered on my shoulders and the top part of my arms, and my wrist were already taken up, one of my legs, and both feet, so that leaves my back or my other leg, or my forearms, well what I wanted was simple, a cross with kind of a three dimensional effect, and a banner that says "Only God Can Judge Me." but the more I thought it through, I decided to go with my leg, I went to hunt down Adam, so we could leave.

I went out and cranked the car, Adam told me he would drive, since he knew where the place was, we pulled out of the hotels parking lot and headed into town, the shop looked sketchy on the outside, but the one like that the best work come from. He parked in the little parking lot side the place

"You ready for this?" he smirked at me as I got out

"Yea, but I may change my mind once I get in there." I smiled. "You paying, right?"

"Hell it was your idea, but you never know. What would you say if I wanted something to remind me of you?" he asked, grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards the shop

"I would personally be flattered, but please don't say you want my name or nothing." I laughed

"Nah, not that drastic, no offense, but you remember when we were together the first time...and you drew me that drawing of the skulls and the stars(one thats on his right shoulder, now IRL)?" I thought back trying to remember,

"Yeah, I think I remember."

"Well, I kept the drawing, and I want that on my right shoulder."

I stopped just before we made it to the door. And smiled at him, he seriously kept that for all these years, I would have tossed it with the rest of the memories of me in the wind.

"Adam... that is the sweetest think I think I ever heard." I leaned up to kiss him once, then I darted in the shop before he could catch me

**A couple hours later...**

The guy was finishing up with his tattoo, mine looked amazing, and his was awesome, he wrapped it up so we could leave, and we made our way back to the hotel. Adam puts in some tapes of his older matches to study them, and I began to think of when he caught me with that other guy...who just happened to be one of his best friends

[Flashback]

_Jacob leaned into kiss me, I kissed him back out of anger towards Adam, it didn't feel right, but I let him do it._

"_Adam ever kiss you like that?" he asked pulling me to him and kissing on my neck and with as much as it felt wrong, it started to feel right_

"_Hey you guys, I think we're going to take this inside." he told his buddies that were standing around the bonfire, he pulled me by my hand, as I continuously sipped on my drink, he kissed my neck, I felt his cold hands venture their way up my shirt, my hands explored his body, in ways Adam would never let me do_

"_What's in this room?" I asked peeking through a door_

"_My bedroom come on"_

_I sat back on his bed and pulled my shirt off, but in that moment, I heard someone burning rubber in the drive way, and a door slam _

"_Shit it's Adam." I said trying to __find my shirt that I had just thrown down_

_"No it's not you have nothing to worry about."_

_I heard the front door of his house open and close_

_"Where is she!" I heard him yell, as he intimidated some party goer's , next thing i knew he just about busted the door down_

_"Adam... I can explain." I tried to plead with him_

_"I don't want to hear it, get in your car, and drive away!" he says trying not to yell_

_"Adam please." I said getting up_

_"I don't want to hear it Michelle, he'sone of my best friends, and I thought you were supposed to be my girlfriend, and you do this."_

[Flash Back]


	4. Chapter 4

Adam turned the T.V off, and there was a knock at the door

"Is someone supposed to come by?" I asked getting up to answer it

"I don't know, go see who it is."

"What do you think I'm doing?" I laughed looking through the peep hole

"Looks like Christian...eh William... can't get used to sayin his real name, and his wife

I let them in, and sat back down

"A pleasant surprise, what's up you guys?" Adam asked,

"Oh you know, we were out and about and wanted to see if you guys wanted to catch a movie or something with us, something to get you out of this hotel room?" he said

"A movie sounds good, what do you have in mind?" he asked William

"What ever the girls want to see, I heard the Hunger Games was pretty great."

My eyes light up the Hunger Games books were amazing, I just didn't want to be the only one who to see it.

"Or that American Reunion movie, they say that's hilarious." I spoke up, going to find something cute to wear. I shut the bedroom door and let them decide on what we were going to see, I found a shirt that was cut up the sides, and I put some booty shorts on, so the denim wouldn't rub against my tattoo, in case if I wanted to put my feet in my chair. I decided to change in to one of Adam's graphic tee's the company gives him, and I used a hair tie to make it less baggy, I put some eyeliner on and headed back out there to see if they decided on what to watch yet.

"You look good babe." Adam smiled "Were going to see American Reunion, is that fine?" he asked

"Yeah, that's fine." I told him

I loaded up in Adams car, and waited for him and William to come outside, I pulled my phone out to check it, I noticed that it was April, and exactly one month away til my birthday, I was probably just going to buy car of my own, and have a party not something major. Just something so I could say I had a party, ya know? He finally decides to come out, and started to crank the car, he pulled out of the parking lot, and headed to the nearest movie theater.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked since I was more on the quiet side for the short ride

"Planning stuff for my birthday, wanting a party, and gonna trick me out a car, so we don't have to use your baby all the time." I smiled, he parked the vehicle, and put his creeper shades on,

"Your birthday's on the 21st right?" he asked getting out and coming to my side to open my door for me.

"Yep, May 21st." he wrapped his arm around me as we began walking to the entrance where William was standing with his wife.

**A month later...**

Adam hadn't told me anything about what he had planned for my birthday, he wouldn't even tell me if he was even coming to my party which I knew he was, but about everything else was "mum's the word" I didn't let it show that it was kind of aggravating, he told me he had to run to town with Randy, that I could take his car to the venue for the party, I rolled my eyes and told, what ever, I walked in the door, and noticed that there was a stage set up, but I hadn't booked any live music, I just began decorating around the stuff.

I got everything set up and people began to arrive, I still hadn't saw Adam since that morning, I mingled with the big names in the business, like John Cena, Mickie James, and several others who weren't really big, but they were trying to make it, I heard the microphone whine, like someone was on stage, I turned and saw my favorite band from my home town,

"Michelle... I heard your having a birthday, Where you at?" I heard Kimberlie's familiar voice say "Lets party it up like we used to do in Mississippi!" she said as she began her opening number, which was Tracy Chapman's Give Me One Reason to Stay,

I was dancing with Mickie James and some of the girls when Adam taped me on the shoulder,

"You've missed most of my party! Did you do this?" I asked pointing up to the stage all he could do was smile

"I love you, now dance with me." I told him as they changed to a slower song

**A** **few hours later...**

"Michelle, I'm gonna need your help on this one." I looked up at her, and the guitarist started the opening riff for Sweet Child of Mine, she passed me a microphone, as I hopped up on a near by table,

"Kim, am I starting this off or are you?" I laughed

"I been up here busting my ass off all night for you, its your turn." she laughed

"Alright if you say so..." I laughed playing my air guitar

" _She's got a smile, that seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories." _I started to sing, and like that my 15 minutes of fame came and went, and I was being helped off the table, I heard Adam's voice come over the speakers

"Alright alright its that time, if you would follow Michelle outside for the reveal of her birthday present." he jumped down off the stage and pulled me by my hand, I felt like I was on _My Super Sweet 16 _or something, I couldn't wait to see what he'd gotten me, then I saw it.

Just a few steps in front of me was a brand new 2013 Ford Explorer, the car I had my eye on for the longest time, it was black with custom hot pink rims on it, I ran up to it and opened the door to check it out, all the metal on the inside was that same custom pink, I thought the leather interior was some Ed Hardy original design, but it was my to drawings, all amplified to look amazing. I couldn't believe he'd done all this for me. He handed me the key, and I was speechless, all I ever wanted I was able to call my own now in my grasp

"I can't believe this is mine." I said hopping down from the drivers seat.

"You like it?" Adam asked,

"I love it, and I love you for making this one of my best birthday's ever." I wrapped my arms around his neck forgetting about the crowd of people that surrounded us

"Yea... Kimberlie's still playing in there, your missing out."

"Show's over guys, get lost." Adam laughed as they scurried off

"Your amazing." I said burying my head in his shoulder.

" I wanted you to have a good birthday baby." he said kissing my hair, I checked the time, it was close to three in the morning, and the crowd was dying down, I squirmed out of his arms and made my way back inside, to see the band loading up

"You guys need help loading up?" I asked, seeing Adam dip back inside

"Nah, we got it, thanks for asking though." the guitarist told me

"Hey Kimberlie, How long are you in town?"

"A couple days I think, why?"

"Wanna have a girls day tomorrow?" I asked her

"Sure I'll call you when I get up." she smiled


	5. Chapter 5

I finally told myself to wake up around noon, I felt like I had a hang over but I didn't feel like I'd drank any think, but every time Kimberlie comes to town a party happens, I got in the shower, is it bad that I didn't remember drinking, but I know I probably did, I washed and dried my hair and found some shorts and a tank top to wear, I wanted to take Kim to get manicures and pedicures, so I found some flip flops to wear so I won't smudge my toe nail polish. I called her up to see if she wanted me to get her or her to get me, I agreed on meeting her at the little strip mall in town

"Adam." I said stepping outside, to see where he was,

"Yeah, babe?" he said he looked like he'd been trying to play mechanic,

"I'm going to meet Kimberlie in town and we're gonna go get manicures and pedicures, alright?" I leaned on this old car he was trying to fix up, he hauled it state to state so he could work on it on his down time

"Yeah, sounds fine." he said wiping the grease and oil off his hands

"I love you." I said leaning closer to him for a kiss, I kissed him once,

"Love you too, Baby" he smiled, I began to walk over to my truck, I rolled the window down

"I'll call you later." I yelled out the window as I drove off

I made my way to the little mall to see if she was even there yet, I saw her big Impala sitting in one of the spots, she had her foot propped out the window, I pulled up beside her

"You drivin with that foot out the window, girl?" I laughed as I came to a stop

"Nah, just had it hanging out waiting for you." she laughed turning her engine off

"So what's our plans for today?" she then asked

"I don't know about you, but I was thinkin mani/pedi's" I said getting out

"Hey, Hey sounds good to me, we goin in this little joint?" she got out and was wearing a shirt that would have been too tight on a average person, and some white booty shorts

"Yeah, it's the only one in this town that I know of. I hear their little Asian's do good work." I laughed as we started to head inside

"How can we help you today?" the little lady hid behind the desk asked

"We need a couple manicures and pedicures." I said

"Come on back, we fix you up." a little Asian guy told me

"So what have you been up to?" she asked as we put our feet in the pedicure chairs

"Just been on the road with Adam, we got another show here, then we're going to Nashville, then to Louisiana I think." I said

"Dang girl, I thought we had a busy schedule, but you got us beat." she laughed as the guy turned the jets on.

"Well its all in the name of love." I joked

"Speaking of love, how long have you been with him now?"

"We dated in the past, but this time around it's not even been three months yet."

"Well I know one thing for sure honey." she started out, I knew she was talking some serious when she called me honey

"That boy is head over heels for you, he contacted us, flew us out here, paid for our hotel room in the nicest hotel in town, and surprised you, if that's not love I don't know what is."

"Oh I know it's love, he's the one for me, I just know it." I smiled "And hey, if we get married, you better save the date, 'cause your playing my reception." I told her laughin

"Alright, sounds like a deal to me." she laughed

We finished up at the nail salon, and decided to go get some food, we were jamming to Adele when I heard my phone ringing, it was Adam

"Hey Baby, I was just about to call you." I said in a cheery voice

"Looks like I beat you to the point." He laughed "What are you doing?"

"Me and Kim are just about to go get something to eat, you want us to bring you something, we still gotta go back to get Kim's car."

"Yeah that sounds good." he said

"I love you baby." I told him changing the song

"Love you too, now have some fun, I gotta finish this car, well what I can for the day."

I accidentally hung up with him, but we went to this real elegant place called McDonald's (haha) I was feeling like I was about to starve. I waited on Kim so we could go in and order together, the place wasn't that busy, and that was a good thing, maybe they could get us our food without making us wait 20 minutes, we both ordered and found a table, there wasn't much left to talk about, so we ate in silence, I went and grabbed Adam a sandwich, so we could get up out of there, I hated the smell of fast food, but loved to eat it, I took Kim back to her car

"Call me sometime alright?" I told her as I began to pull out of my parking spot

I made my way back to the hotel and gave Adam his food, with a kiss on his cheek,

"How was your day?" he asked me

"Good, the little Asian's that were doing our nails had us laughing the entire time." I smiled putting my stuff down on the floor.

"I'm taking a nap, I'll be in the bedroom if you wanna join me." I laughed pulling my top shirt off, and changing in to some sweat pants

I woke up a couple hours later, and forgot that it was Thursday, we had to leave out to go to the taping of SmackDown, I loaded my car up with his gym bag and me some spare clothes and waited on him to get ready.

(Sorry it's been so long for me to post this, it's been a long weekend)


	6. Chapter 6

A few years down the line

Wrestlemania was coming up, and I really didn't want Adam to compete, but he wouldn't listen to me, he'd been complaining that he was losing feeling in his arms, the accident where he messed his neck up, I was cleaning up our bedroom going through clothes, and he jumps down on the bed

"What are you doing?" he asked me smiling

"Just picking some dirty clothes up, and folding some clean ones." I told him "Has your neck been acting up today?"

"Yeah, but I'll get it checked out after the my fight with Del Rio."

"But what if its too late?"

"The worst thing that could happen is he'll make me have a early retirement, and I've been wanting to take some time off to spend more time with you, and go back home, you know how long its been since I've seen my mom in person?" He asked me pulling me down to him, putting his arms around me

"I know it's been a long time, I know you miss her baby." I told him putting my head down on his chest, he kissed my hair

"Take a break from cleaning, and lets take a nap or somethin in our new bed." he chuckled, we finally got us a house, and he never wants to leave now. But it was a good neighborhood, so if we ever have kids, I wouldn't have to worry about a robbery or nothing."

Wrestlemania was finally upon us, and I could tell that it was super important to Adam to get this win and it would be worth it to show Del Rio up and make him eat his words about what he's been trash talking about him. I watched him walk down to the ring, I made my way down to ring side I took my seat, and smiled. He walked over to me, and grabbed my hands

"Don't worry baby, I got this." he told me

"I know, but don't push yourself too hard." I told him

"I won't I know I can beat him." he told me, as they announced for Del Rio's ring announcer

"Give me a kiss." I told him as he started to walk to the ring, he turned back around and put my face in his hands and kissed my lips

He slid in the ring and pumped the crowed up, the bell rang to signal the start of the match, every hit and every throw worried me, I was cringing the whole match, he was on top then Alberto would knock him down, I know I counted three times he got threw off the top rope, what scared me the most though was when Alberto put him in that inverted arm bar submission, he'd been having pectoral problems and seeing that, I just saw his arm snapping in half like a twig. Adam fought through it, and reversed it, which shocked me, he reversed the pressure and was able to pin Alberto for the victory, I didn't catch myself jumping over the barricade, I slid in the ring and wrapped my arm around him as the ref raised his arm in victory. He was messing around with his tights, but he leaned down to kiss me, I felt the bright hot lights of the grandest stage of them all beaming down on my back

"You did it!" I squealed wrapping my arms back around him, he pushed me away

"Adam." I said wanting to know what was wrong, because he shouldn't be mad since he just won

"Michelle," he grabbed my hand, and he got down on one knee, I couldn't believe he was doing this,

"Will you marry me?" he asked opening the little box, I had to remind myself to breath, and to answer him

"Yes, Hell Yes!" I smiled as he got back to his feet he picked me up and supported me with his good arm, he sat on the ropes to let me out. He picked me back up once our feet hit the floor, I could tell he was happy. We made our way to the back, to where he put me down on my own feet again.

"So how do you feel, future Mrs. Copeland?" he smiled at me

"I feel great, like I'm on top of the world, and I could jump off the highest peak and not be worried, because I know you'll be there to catch me at the bottom." I smiled

"What about you, you did what you said you would do" I asked him

"I know it feels great" he told me stopping to kiss me, "I love you baby, lets get out of here." he said opening the door to the locker room

Adam and I, with a couple other of the couples decided to go to a club after the show was over, I heard the music booming from the line, that wrapped half way around the building, we waited for William and his wife, and Amy and Phil to arrive before we got a place in the crazy line, which they were right behind us so we didn't have to wait long

Amy was Adam's on screen girlfriend for a couple months, I haven't really spoke to her at all, Adam says he thinks we'd be good friends, the music really wasn't any of our styles, but we wanted to go dance and have a good time

"Amy, nice to meet you I'm Michelle." I smiled as we made our way to the line. Which was moving faster than we'd expected

"Nice to meet you too, ready to have a good time? This place is amazing, Me and him have been in here a couple times before, it's real up beat, and if were lucky, they'll play some real old school stuff." she smiled, Phil wrapped his arms around her waist, as we took our place in line, I leaned back on Adam, it had cooled off some, it was a nice night.

We were able to make our way inside, we found a table, the strobe lights were already giving me a headache, which meant I needed a drink.

"Want something to drink, baby?" I asked Adam

"Crown and Coke." he told me as I danced off to the bar

"Hey Bartender, I need a crown and coke, and a Vodka Tonic." I told him

"Coming right up." He smiled at me, he fixed my drinks and I went back to the table, I saw that Amy was out dancing somewhere with Phil, and I don't know where Jason and Denise went, probably somewhere to make kissy faces at each other.

"Here baby." I handed him, his drink I sat in a chair across from him

"Why aren't you dancing?" he smiled

"It'll take a few more drinks for me to get out there." I laughed "You should know that." I smiled at him


	7. Chapter 7

I began to laugh at all the drunk girls who were making fools of themselves on the dance floor, I could dance better than them even if I was three sheets to the wind, but should I show them up? That's the question I asked myself, what would Adam say if I was to show out in front of these girls? I mean he gets to show off in the ring, so what the hell, the song changed to a remix of Ice Cream Paint Job, and I remembered a dance me and a couple friends made up, when we were all on the school's dance team

"I'll be right back baby." I smiled at him

I made my way to the dance floor, and just started doing some free style stuff, then I went in to some choreography, people were surrounding me, trying to follow my moves like I was some kind of instructor, teaching a class, I loved it. Once I started dancing I didn't want to stop, that's why I didn't want to start in the first place, I looked over at where Adam was sitting and this blonde bimbo was all flirty eyes with him, oh she didn't know what she had coming if she thought she could get away with that,

"Look Sweetheart, I have a fiancee" I heard him say trying to shoo her off

"I don't see her anyway around here." she said slurring her words a bit

"Try looking behind you." I said loud enough so she could hear me, in an aggravated tone of voice

"Ha, I don't see much." she said rolling her eyes at me

"You got til the count of three, before I make you eat your words." I said gritting my teeth "One...Two..."

Before I got to three she shoved me, I caught her by her arms and I bashed her head against the table

"Oh, three." I smiled kicking her once, at about that time, the security had to come and pull me off of her, it was worth it though, I loved getting escorted out of places, showed people not to mess with me.

I waited on Adam to come out, he told the others what had happened, he was grinning from ear to ear, as he walked my way, I was just waiting on his smart comment, that I just knew he was going to say

"Did you really have to slam her head into the table?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me

"You would have done the same thing, if you were in my shoes." I said in defense shifting my body a little bit

"That maybe true, but I was actually starting to have fun." he lied

"Bull shit. You can lie can't you, or is that the Crown talking?" I laughed, I felt his breath on my neck, he kissed me once

"Baby.. not right now we're in public." I told him, trying to shove him away.

"Why not?" he said kissing down my collar bone

"Because obviously your drunk, now get in the car, we're leaving before the cops get called." I said pushing away from him, and going to the drivers seat

"If your coming, get in now, or I'm leaving you." I said revving my engine, so he would get the picture on me going. He reluctantly climbed in, I sped off, not even checking for traffic I drove in silence, I didn't like him when he was drunk, and it wasn't too often he would get like this, and I always opt to let him sober up with the silent treatment from me. Which always works, I got to the hotel, still not saying a word to him, I unlocked the door, deciding to go in without him.

"You plan on giving me the silent treatment all night?" I heard him say, I just went on and changed into my pajamas

"Doors open for when you decide to come in, I'm going to bed." I told him

A few hours later, I felt him finally crawl beside me

"Baby." I heard him whisper in my ear, I wish I wasn't a light sleeper or I would have ignored him

"Yeah?" I asked with my back turned to him

"Look at me...please?"

"I'm comfortable." I groaned in my pillow

"I want to say I'm sorry, and I would love for you to look at me when I do it." he said

"Fine." I said turning to face him "I'm awake, and you have my full attention." I told him, yawning

"I'm sorry for getting drunk, I'm sorry for the PDA, and anything else that's upset you, you know I can't stand to see you upset." he kissed my hair, I scooted closer to him

"And you know, that I love you with everything I own, hell you are my everything, baby."

"I know, now can I please go back to sleep? I gotta schedule you a doctors appointment sometime tomorrow." He groaned at that statement

"Yeah, go back to sleep baby, night."

I woke up and started making arrangements for us to fly out to Alabama to see Dr. Lemark at the Alabama Sports medicine and Orthopedic Center, it was the doctor he went to when he tore his Achilles Heel, I was already packing when Adam decided to get up, I had the flight planned his bag packed, my stuff packed, a rent a car booked for the week, a hotel booked, all I had left to do was shower, and wait for him to get ready.

We got to the airport, and I heard someone yell out "Five second pose." I burst out laughing, he gives me that look, like he couldn't turn it down.

"Do it." I said shoving him

"For the benefit of those with flash photography." he shouted, turning around doing one of the goofiest poses I think I've ever seen, was doing something from the karate kid, with the swan leg up, and his face his eyes were crossed and tongue hanging out of his mouth. I just had to snap a picture

"Come on now, we're going to miss our flight." I laughed pulling him along

We boarded, the flight was only going to be two hours, but I felt like they were going to drag on like something serious. And I loved that we had the option to fly first class, no brown nosing fans to bug us. The flight attendant started going through the safety regulations, and another came up and tapped him on the shoulder

"There's a little boy in the back, who just asked me if he could have your autograph?"

" I can go take a picture with him, if I don't get in trouble for getting out of my seat after take off." he told the woman

" That won't be a problem, I think you'll make that sweet boys day." she smiled, as he started to unbuckle his seat belt.

"I'll be right back." He smiled kissing my cheek


	8. Chapter 8

I turned around to see that little boys face when he saw Adam going back to talk to him, the whole airplane got quiet, it was kind of weird, but the way his eyes lit up was priceless, he knelt down besides his seat

"I heard that your looking for an autograph?" the boy shook his head with a wide eyed grin

"What about a picture?" he smiled, the little boys guardian pulled her phone out and snapped a candid of the two of them

"Can I pick you up?" the little boy with out saying a word held his arms out for him,

"Do the rock hand." Adam smiled at him, after a few pictures he made his way back to his seat, and the plane finally took off

"You made that little boys day, you know that right?" I told him, linking my fingers with his

"His guardian, the lady that was with him, told me that he's autistic and doesn't speak, hardly at all."

"Did he say anything to you?" I asked him

"He told me his name, and how old he was."

"That's good, I'm taking a nap." I told him passing out

I woke up when the flight landed, dang turbulence we went through I don't know how anyone could sleep through that. I got my stuff out of the over head compartment, I got off the plane, and waited for Adam, I called the valet and had them bring our rent a car around, I threw our bags in the trunk and climbed in the passenger seat, our hotel wasn't far from the airport, Adam hopped in the shower, I turned the T.V on to see if any good movies happened to be playing, which they weren't, I decided to go see if there was a Redbox or Blockbuster anywhere in the near radius of our hotel, I found one and got a couple movies, not like we was actually going to watch them, but it was the thought that counts, my phone rings, I thought it was Adam, wondering where I was, but when I checked to see it was William, why didn't he call Adam? I answered it

"Hey." I told him, getting my stuff settled.

"Whats Adam's deal? I've been trying to call him for like the past thirty minutes."

"Well when I left him, he was taking a shower, but he maybe taking a nap now, we got a big day tomorrow."

"That's what I was wondering about, what time is his appointment tomorrow?" he asked as I began my drive back to the hotel,

"Around noon, but I want to try to make it there early in case he has some more test than just an x-ray." I told him

"How are you feeling about all this?" he then asked me

"I'm nervous, there's butterflies in my stomach the size of eagles, yes we've talked about if his career has to end, but I don't think either of us have actually put it into consideration. And you and both know, that Adam lives for this company." I told him

"Yea, ever since he was a kid, he wanted to be champion, and he was that and then some, he may not show it but I know he'll be tore up, but he has a good head on his shoulders, if the doctor tells him bad news, I'm sure he'll abide by what he says, I mean putting the championship aside, I know he'll do the right thing."

"Will, I know he'll do the right thing, but what will happen a week later...a month later... even in the following years?"

"That I don't know. Can you tell him to call me back when you get back." he said I hung up on him

All the lights were out in the room, I closed the door quietly, and sat the movies down,

"Adam, come out come out wherever you are." I whispered

"I'm laying down, come here." I heard him say, I made my way over to the bed, and snuggled in his arms

"What are you doing?"

"Just laying here thinking." he said

"About what?" I asked snuggling closer in his side

"A little bit of everything." he said

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked him

"Well, I've been thinking that if the doctor calls for the worst, we can finally settle down and start our own little family."

Kind of shocked at what he said, but I liked the idea

" I kind of like the sound of that, but how many little edge-heads are you expecting?" I asked him

"Just two, a boy and a girl, so when the girl starts dating, her brother can whoop him if he breaks her heart so I won't have to." I felt him kiss the top of my head

"Well when were you planning on me having these kids?" I looked up at him

"Right now seems good." I laughed as he began kissing my neck, his fingers worked their way up my shirt.

**A couple weeks later**

Tonight was the night he was going to announce to the WWE Universe that his doctor told him that he should retire. He hated it but it was for our best interest. We went and picked up his mom for the show, it was going to be sad, with me and her being in the front row.

"Hey Ms. Judy." I smiled as she got in the back seat.

"Michelle, I told you just Judy." she smiled

"You ready for tonight?"

"I know I'll cry, so you'll be my shoulder to cry on alright." she said

"Deal, I know I'll cry too."

"Why are my two favorite ladies talking about crying?" Adam asked getting in the drivers seat.

"Oh just because we know we'll cry when you tell them that you'll have to leave." I told him.

We got to the arena, and I showed Judy to her seat, I headed to the back with Adam, it seemed bittersweet going to the back for what probably was my last time with him, he opened his locker room, and threw his bag down, he took his belt out of his bag, and just looked at it. After Wrestlemania he just had to give it up. Every commercial break they showed they were hyping up his " big announcement."

"I think I'm going to go back to sit with your mom, okay?"

"Yeah, I think you should." he told me "Kiss first though."

I gave him a kiss and headed back out to the arena

I took my spot by his mom, and waited, his announcement was after the commercial break, and no one's going to expect what he has planned to say, even I didn't know that much. I just know that it's going to be an emotional half hour, he started his speech and told the crowd that he would miss coming down that ramp so he did it another time. I laughed at him, the crowd started to chant "Thank you Edge." and I saw the tears welling up in his eyes. He left on that note, I could tell it upset him, but wouldn't it you? Having to give up something you love, as the night went on his buddy Christian had just won a number one contenders match, he was taking in his victory and we heard "On this day, I see clearly." Come over the loud speakers, Adam was coming down to congratulate him, and they did a 5 second pose, all the roster came down to show their respect, the Big Show came down to give him a hug, followed by La Familia, he spoke again, saying that he wasn't expecting that. I looked at my phone, and I had a text from my doctor, the pregnancy test was positive, now I had to find a way to tell him.

After the show, I went back to the locker rooms to try and find him, he was with William, and Rey, and a couple others, I grabbed his arm.

"I gotta tell you something." I told him

"What's that, baby?"

"Uh..." I looked at the guys then just blurted it out

"Adam I'm pregnant. My doctor sent me a message shortly saying the test was positive."

[sorry it took so long and sorry for ending it like this, but I've had a busy week, thanks for all the positive reviews, I would have rode more, but I'm like super tired, and I have school tomorrow. See you next time Stars and Studs lol]


	9. Chapter 9

He had a look of shock on his face, like he didn't believe it. I hoped he wasn't mad but why would he be?

"Your kidding?" he asked with the guys still standing there

"No I'm not." I told him leaning against the wall

"Guys... I'm gonna be a dad." he put his hands on my stomach

"You can't feel him yet, babe" I smiled, as the guys walked off

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." he smiled "I'm going to be a dad." he couldn't quit smiling

We headed back to the hotel, I changed out of my show clothes, he was on the phone with his mom, telling her the news.

"Yeah mom, I know, I can't believe it either." I heard him say as I began to wash my make up off

"Yeah, that's what I told her, but mom, I think we're about to watch a movie, and go to bed, we'll come by and visit soon, I promise."

"Mom, Mom I gotta go, love you bye." I heard him turning the T.V on, I snuggled up beside him

"You sleepy baby?" he asked pulling me closer to him

"Kind of, why?" I asked him

"I was wanting you to sit up and watch part of this movie with me, but if you want to go to sleep, go ahead." he told me

"Alright if you need me wake me up okay?"

I was asleep in a matter of minutes, had some weird dreams about the baby, I didn't want to wake up at all. But Adam was up at the crack of dawn for some strange reason. I let him wander around for about an hour before I actually got up I turned on the TV to see if there was any Monday night recaps on any of the channels, luckily there was a Raw in the A.M thing on that was recapping the stuff that happened in the past weeks. I saw that Brock Lesnar decided to show his face back in the WWE after about 8 years of being in MMA John Cena was out doing something in the ring, and his music played and Cena got F5'ed I was kind of shocked. I hit the rewind and called for Adam

"Baby, Check this out." I hit play

"Damn it, I hate Lesnar with a passion ever since he started in the business. I can't believe he slapped John Cena like that, the Cena that I used to know wouldn't stand for that."

"I know he won't I'm just waiting on Cena to attack him." I laughed

[Sorry so short, please don't shoot me, been having writers block, and a lot of other stuff going on. When I get back in my normal swing of things i'll post a lot more.]


	10. Chapter 10

Adam said we needed to fly out to the next show, he said he could talk some sense into Cena about his match with Lesnar, I told him I didn't care, I was getting ready, I couldn't wait until I started to show, and when we find out if it's a boy or a girl. I'm naming our first kid, Adam can fight me, but I will win that battle, no matter how hard he tries. I laughed to my self and continued packing, I don't even know why I pack all my cute, good clothes, the only one I need to look good for is Adam, who gives a flying flip about what other people think, if they can't handle seeing me with no make up on, their fake. Adam was loading the car down for me, since I wasn't supposed to lift much, we had to be at the airport in less than an hour I personally didn't see us making it, but some how we always did

"Baby!" he yelled at me

"What, I'm finishing packing my bags" I said zipping them up, I heard his footsteps coming in the bedroom, he kissed my cheek

"Come on, I'll get these." he smiled I turned to kiss him as the lips, the sun was shining bright, I pulled my over sized shades over my eyes and sat in the passenger seat. I hated trying to maneuver my way around airports, he was so much better at controlling his road rage than I was.

We got to the hotel that the superstars were staying at, Adam had a chance to meet up with his guys, and I was gonna take a chance to meet up with Kelly, Eve and Rosa Mendez, this was going to be a fun day. "Adam, I'm supposed to go 'shopping' with a few of the girls today, you gonna be fine with me gone?" I smiled "If I need you I'll call you." "Yeah you better, now give me a kiss, they're waiting on me like right over there," he leaned over to kiss me, "One more." I smiled kissing him again "Love you , baby." I headed over to where they were waiting, and I climbed in the back seat. "Lets roll girls." I smiled at them, Kelly was driving, it was me and Rosa in the back seat with Eve sitting passenger. They were kind of quiet, "How long have you and him been together now?" Eve asked me "Goin on 4 years, but I dated him back before he made it big for this company." "Awh, that's sweet, I didn't think you'd been together that long, do you know what your having yet?" "I should find out in the next couple weeks." "What do you want to have?" Rosa asked me with her Spanish accent. "I want a boy, Adam want's a girl, but I really don't care." I smiled as they cranked up the music.

We made it to the mall, "So we just shoppin to be shoppin, or do we actually need somethin?" I asked Kelly as she used the little beeper thing to lock her doors "I just thought we could use a day to ourselves, maybe get our nails done or whatever." she smiled waiting on Rosa and Eve to get their purses. I pulled my over sized shades over my eyes and began walking with them. The mall wasn't too busy, I'm surprised the other girls didn't try to disguise themselves to keep people from noticing who they are. I wanted to buy Adam some new clothes, we went into Charlotte Rouse and they had any thing and everything you needed to be trendy, I loved it Kelly was over in the older woman's section and got this god awful sweater dress that looked like a unicorn threw up on it. "What about this girls?" She laughed "Kells, if I saw you wearing that in public, I would put a bag over your head and tell you to go home and try again." I laughed. I some how managed to follow Rosa around, we were sitting on a bench, and were scouting out hot guys, well she was at least. "que es un lindo allí, usted puede venir para acá." I heard her say in Spanish, I laughed at her, I guess she forgot I spoke fluent Spanish. "Él es lindo, pero creo que podría hacerlo mejor, eres Rosa Mendes no es así?" She laughed. "Your right girl, I might see if I can get back together with Zack, I miss him ya know?" "Buy him something and give him a call, I never would have got back with Adam if I'd never called him first."

"How did you get back with him, the last any of us saw before you came along was Amy." "Well, I was front row one night for one of his matches, and I called him when he was back I knew he was about to settle down." I pulled my phone out to check the time, "And we spoke for hours on end, catching up on each others lives, and he said he wanted to see me, so I drove three hours from where I was staying in Tennessee to Atlanta, Georgia, I fell asleep in his arms and the rest is history I guess." "You drove 3 hours just to see him, not knowing if things would work out?" "Yeah, that's me for ya though." "What if things didn't work out?" "I would have went back home, simple as that." at about that time the other girls decided to rejoin us as we went to a few more stores. I found the perfect out fit for Adam, a white button down shirt with a black cross design on the back with silver sequins for accents, and some dark denim jeans with a new flashy silver watch.

I was getting hungry, and Kelly informed me that a we was gonna meet up with the guys and the divas that didn't go shopping with us at the Olive Garden, I called Adam as we headed out "Hey baby, what are you doin?" I smiled getting into Kelly's car

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked me "Good. I had fun with the girls today, you hungry?" "Yeah kinda why?" "Kelly informed me that a bunch of the superstars and divas are meeting up at the Olive Garden for some food, meet us up there?" he thought for a second. "Yeah, let me change, are y'all headed there now?" "Let me ask Kelly babe."

"Kells, Adam's wondering if we're headed to the Olive Garden now, or if we have any other stops to make?" she looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Tell him, I gotta get some gas, and then we will be headed that way, I'm not for sure when every one else will be there." "Alright."

"Kelly said we gotta go get gas, and then we'll be headed that way, but she doesn't know when everyone else will be there." "Alright baby, see ya there." "I love you baby." "Love you too, see you in a little bit." he said hanging up the phone

We made it to the Olive Garden and I noticed some familiar vehicles, I noticed John Morrison's, Evan Bourne, and some others I saw Adam pull in he had William in his passenger seat, I walked over to his car. I heard William say "There she is!" with some fake excitement. "Hey baby girl." he smiled pulling some shades down over his eyes. "I got you some stuff today. I hope you like it."

[sorry its took me so long to post this, my dad's been real bad sick, and he's going to have bypass surgery sometime this week, but when I know he's going to be ok i'll start posting more to this story. ]


	11. Chapter 11

I handed him the bags, and waited for him to film thru them. "So, what do you think?" "I love them, you know I like shirts like this, I'll wear it out, and I love these shades." he kissed my forehead "You did good baby." he smiled pulling me back over to the small group that had formed around Kelly and John's car. "Are we just gonna stand here all day? I'm freaking hungry." Evan laughed. "Lets go on in, Randy say's he's on his way, we'll get a table with a few extra chairs."

**Inside the Restaurant**

We sat around the table, and everyone was catching up on their lives. I could tell that Adam was enjoying himself, the waitress came around to get our drink orders, I ordered a coke and looked down at the menu, the only thing that I liked from Olive Garden was

their pasta Alfredo and the chicken Parmesan so I ordered the pasta as appetizer and the chicken as my main course, Adam got the one of the amazing salads as his appetizer, and some kind of ravioli for his main course. "Give me a bite." I smiled as he fed me a couple bites of the salad. "You guys are so cute together" Kelly smiled from across the table. "You know, Adam you've never told us the real story of how you two met, and became like the perfect couple." Evan borne said "Well let me fill you in on the story of how I met my soul mate." "Geez, way to make it sound corny." I laughed sitting back as the waiters brought our food around. "We both were seniors in high school, she was a cheerleader, and I was on the football team." he said being cocky "One night after home coming they threw a bonfire celebration and everyone knew that she was seeing the biggest douche bag in school."

"You just had to get to know him." I said in my defense "Yeah, yeah, now what was I sayin?" he asked taking a bite of his food, "Oh she was dating a real douche bag, and the idiot had been drinking, and he got upset over something, I heard her screaming tellin him to 'stop' and 'your drunk' which got my attention, I saw him try to hit her, I was 10 foot tall and bullet proof at that time, I walked over and asked if anything was wrong, and he attempted to swing on me, and I whopped his ass." he took a sip of his drink, "I had never done more than say two words to her, but after that we spoke clear into morning sitting on the hood of her car, I gave her my letter man's jacket. And I guess the rest is history, she's my best friend and even though we might have lost our way in the past, I am happy we found our way back to each other." "That's sweet" Rosa smiled "Babe, do you remember what I told you that night?" "The part about me whoopin your boyfriends ass, so you thought you would give me a shot?" "That is not how I worded it I said 'Well since I'm obviously over that douche, wanna hang out sometime?'" I laughed, finishing up my food, I rested my head on his shoulder as the others finished up their food, I checked the clock it was almost midnight, I stretched and yawned. "Hey, I think we're about to head out, she's about to fall asleep right here." he smiled, he was pulling his wallet out and handed Randy a 50 dollar bill, "This should cover ours, call me tomorrow alright, we can do something. Come on baby," he put his jacket across my shoulders and an arm around my waist "Can we sleep in tomorrow?" I asked looking up at him, "We can sleep in for as long as you want" he kissed my forehead.

[sorry my updates have been unbearably short, i've just had a lot on my mind lately, with my dad getting sick, he's doing better now, but I have a lot of drama goin on that I always seem to drag myself into. But thanks for being here for me and supporting my story]


	12. Chapter 12

We got back to the hotel, I wanted to be home, I missed my bed, our bed to say the least, but it'll have to do until I find out what this thing in my stomach was a boy or a girl and I get to figure that out in two days, thank God. I pulled my hair back and changed into some of his pajama pants, I didn't plan on putting a shirt on unless he had some strange company at 3 in the morning he had to deal with, he was sitting up watching a movie on the couch, one I know I've seen over a thousand times before, so I know he's seen it, I sat on the couch, I put my legs across his lap,

"So, baby." I smiled as he turned to look at me "I kind of forgot about the time when you beat my ex-boyfriend's ass that night."

"Really, that was like one of my crowning achievements in high school?" he said proudly

"Well those couple years I tried to erase from my memory, since we got into it, but I do remember when after daddy's funeral you beat by brothers tail for trying to push his way into getting daddy's things." I sat up playing with his fingers

"Yeah I remember that, your mom didn't even call the cops." he smiled

"Someone had to do it, and you just had the balls enough to do it." I smiled at him

"Your smile is so beautiful." he told me putting his hand on my face

"Your just sayin that, you've been with me for going on 4 years your used to me being hideous by now." I told him turning away

"If you were hideous, I would still be with you, I love you and you know that."

" I know you love me, but I still think I'm hideous."

"Look at me," he said "Chelle, look at me, you are one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, even though you think your ugly on the outside, which your not, what really matters is what's on the inside. And on the inside your beautiful."

"That sounded really generic and corny, but it was sweet." I shifted my body so I was leaning on him

"You know I love this movie, you just started it didn't you?" I said pulling a blanket over my legs

"Yeah, chuckie still hasn't electrocuted the girl to make the Stephanie doll yet."

"Good, that's the best part of this movie." I said he put his arms around me, he was feeling of my stomach

"Has she been moving a lot today?" he asked

"We don't know if its a girl or a boy yet, baby." I said

"Well we'll find out soon enough, what times your appointment tomorrow?" he asked me

"Sometime in the afternoon baby."

"Alright, I think I'm more excited than you are." he smiled

"Your wrong about that one, the butterflies in my stomach are the size of eagles."

"Just try and rest baby, and you'll be fine."

"Let me watch some of this movie and I should be fine for tomorrow."

**The next day**

I woke up around noon and somehow managed to make my way back to the bedroom to see if Adam was awake yet, he wasn't I crawled up beside him "Adam" I whispered in his ear, he turned over, "Babe, if your coming with me you have got to start getting ready." I said kissing down his neck "Okay, baby I'm up." he yawned "What time is it?" he then asked me "A little after noon" he wrapped his arms around me "Promise me today that you'll be happy either way if its a boy or a girl." "I promise I'll be happy baby." "Good now get your ass up and get dressed, it'll take a little bit to drive out there." I laughed as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "You have the address right ? I was gonna put it in the GPS so we won't get lost along the way." "Yeah, it's in my bag, I'll go get it for you." "Don't worry about it right now, I'm gonna take a quick shower."

He took his shower, and got ready, we loaded up in my car and headed to the doctor, it wasn't as far as I thought it would be, I signed in and went to sit by Adam. "I hate doctors offices, their always so cold." "I can go get you a jacket out of the car if you want?" he said "I should be good, thank you though" he put his arm around me, I saw a nurse peak out the door. "Candice Evans" it took me a second to realize it was me because no one's called me 'Candice' since I was in high school, Adam shoved me lightly "Come on baby" I laughed "I feel so dumb, I forgot my own name for a second." I squeezed his hand slightly, they took us back to an exam room, I got up on the table, the doctor came in shortly after, she was pretty, in no time she had me prepped and ready for the ultrasound, "You hear that?" she asked me "Yeah, what is it" I asked "That's your baby's heart beat, it sounds very healthy." she said checking some stuff "Would you like to know what your having?" she then asked and I looked at Adam "Yes we've both been dying to know!" I said happily "Well you see this right here," She moved the cursor around to where the baby's privates were "Your having a BOY!" she told us "Would you like some pictures of the ultrasound?" "Sure." I said getting up, well trying to "Baby help me up." I laughed at myself as the doctor left the room

[So so so so sorry it's been ages since I posted this, I have been trying to get another story up and going, and I feel like i've neglected this one, I promise I will start posting some in this at least once or twice a week like I used to do thanks for all the support towards me my family and my stories I love all my Stars and Studs]


End file.
